


Cold

by Minos_forlorn



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, aka pieck having a mild existential crisis, two gals chilling on a rooftop no feet apart cause they are gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minos_forlorn/pseuds/Minos_forlorn
Summary: Pieck and Yelena having a chat on a rooftop.
Relationships: Pieck/Yelena (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of these little self-indulgent one-shots written, but I never publish anything. So I thought I might try that, with the new season airing and all.

“What’s on your mind?”

This sudden question snaps Pieck out of her thoughts, and she turns her gaze from the city lights to look at Yelena beside her. 

They’re on the roof of her grandmother’s house – it's one of the few places where they can actually talk freely. Either Yelena’s grandmother can’t see the armband on Pieck’s arm, or she can and doesn’t mind, Pieck isn’t sure. They have this opportunity tonight because of the festival, though Pieck will still need to head back in about an hour, lest she risk losing everything. She usually spends these days in town with her father, but he’s in the hospital again, so Yelena invited her to hang out. They don’t get to see each other that often anyway, except on the battlefield, so this is a nice change of pace. 

“Hm?”

“What’s on your mind?” Yelena says again, tilting her head. “I can see it in your eyes.”

“Oh. The usual.” She fixes back a strand of hair the wind has blown in her face. “Where we’ll be stationed next, how long it will take. Whether Pock’s mastered the Jaw yet.”

Yelena keeps on looking at her, raising an eyebrow. Pieck lets out a breath and turns to face the city again. After all these years, Yelena is still the only person who not only sees right through her, but also refuses to play along with her spiels. 

“I’m thinking whether there’s even a point to any of this.”

“What do you mean?”

“The way I only joined the program to save my father and in spite of it all, he’s still ill. And then, if he does get better, I’m afraid that the only thing I may end up achieving is breaking his heart. I’m not sure if any of this was truly worth it. And three of my friends, Marley sent them to die. We were only able to bring Reiner back and left the others to die, and for what?”

Yelena leans back on her hands. “I don’t think there’s anything wrong with caring for your parents. As for the army, I agree they’re fucking insane, sending a bunch of kids. You and Zeke could have done the job no problem, I bet. We can still change things around, though, if he manages to convince Calvi of his plan.”

Pieck frowns. “You don’t actually believe everything he says, do you?”

“I think there’s truth to be found. In the end, the means and details are irrelevant. Get the Founder, save the world. Isn’t the idea alone inspiring?”

She scoffs. “I don’t know about that. And Zeke has his own plans. He doesn’t tell me everything either, you know. I get most of this info from his phone calls, when I’m pretending to be asleep. He knows I wouldn’t tell on him, so there’s clearly something else in the works.”

“Perhaps. But I’m certain our interests overlap at some point. This really could be what brings an end to this life of war. And don’t you wish to play a role in it?” 

“I have five years left to live.”

She feels Yelena’s eyes on her, but she knows she won’t get any pity from her. Pieck doesn’t want it anyway. She chose this path.

“Well, that’s still some time,” Yelena says finally, glancing up at the stars. She isn’t the kind of person to wear her heart on her sleeve. Pieck has never seen her cry, though she has managed quite a few times to bring her to a point she would call “close enough”. They’re in a position where they can make each other vulnerable, and while neither of them particularly enjoys it, they know it’s a price one always pays for love. A necessary evil, you could say. And hey, they chose this.

They’re quiet for a while, listening to the distant music and the howling of wind.

“You sure you aren’t cold?” Yelena asks. 

“My body temperature’s a bit higher than normal. Little titan quirks.”

“Even now? That must be hell in the summer.”

Pieck huffs out a laugh. “It is.”

Yelena moves to sit behind her and wraps her arms around her waist. She’s so much taller than Pieck; it makes for some ridiculous situations sometimes, but these little displays of affection such as hugs are pretty great. Pieck is small but not feeble, save for those few days after a long mission, but Yelena is always very gentle with her, as though quietly worried about hurting her. It’s the closest to pity she’ll ever show.

“Let me warm myself then,” she says, resting her head on Pieck’s shoulder.

“Gladly,” Pieck mutters, leaning back against her chest. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~


End file.
